wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Exodus
Exodus is an island that floats high in the sky using the eternal energy of the Master Emerald. The island is inhabited by various Animal Friends and is also the home of the long lost civilization called the Ancients, Hyo and Kyosuke. Exodus has a highly variable environment, such as forests, ancient ruins, deserts and high icy mountains. There might however be a last survivor in the form of a immortal citizen called, Minamoto no Raimei. Atlantis Atlantis is the Capital city of Exodus. In this appearance, Atlantis is mostly modelled after San Francisco, as some areas below have similarities with San Francisco's places. It may also be based on multiple cities, because area backgrounds appear to feature both San Francisco and New York City skylines combined. Areas *'City Escape': A stage based on the long slopes of San Francisco. Paul Gekko runs through the stage while Exploring Exodus. *'Radical Highway': A highway bridge under construction; based on the Golden Gate Bridge. Utakata runs through it. *'Mission Street': A street stage that is also set on the bridge at times, based on the real-life street, Mission Street, in San Francisco. *'Route 101': A long bridge over the sky. *'Route 280': An equally long bridge, where Paul Gekko walks through. However, like Route 101 this route is more lethal as there are tunnels. *'Aquatic Mine': An abandoned coal mine that has been flooded, accessible through the sewer system of Central City. *'"Fire Temple"': A large ninja temple or shinobi monastery that strongly resembled the Shaolin Monastery except that it only housed ninja monks. It was particularly famous among ninja temples. Acropolis Acropolis is a heavily populated city famous for its many attractions including an amusement park (Twinkle Park), a hotel/restaurant, and a casino. Areas *'Coastal area', a large outside area with the entrances to the train station, hotel, the office building, the City Hall area and Twinkle Park. *'Train station (SS Ultra Central Station)', the building where the train to Atlantis is stationed. It also has a path to the casino area. *'Hotel', a large hotel that contains a pool, a Chao Garden, and a penthouse restaurant. The entrance to Emerald Coast and Sonic's Crystal Ring can be found there. *'Office building (Cyber-Net Inc.)', a skyscraper with an extremely proud owner. It is the entrance to Speed Highway. *'Twinkle Park', an amusement park with bumper cars, a rollercoaster and a castle with a hall of mirrors. Playable as Sonic, Amy and Big. Knuckles, Tails, and Gamma can also enter the stage using a card next to the entrance of Speed Highway. *'Casinopolis ', a gigantic casino *'City Hall park', a downtown area with a small park, a burger shop, a variety shop and City Hall itself. There is also a manhole that leads to the sewer. *'City Hall', a large government building which is the entrance to Speed Highway, and the area where Paul Gekko meets Batsu and Hinata. *'Sewer', a dirty underground tunnel that leads to Twinkle Park and the variety shop. *'Gekko Mansion', A mansion that was a Home to the Paul Gekko's Clan Mahouka Empire Category:Locations Category:Islands